This invention relates to printing presses generally of the offset printing type. Such presses consist of plate cylinders rotatably mounted on a press frame. In connection with the operation of such a press, it is important to be able to circumferentially and laterally adjust the plate cylinder so that it is in sync with adjacent rotating cylinders.